Question: Rewrite ${(5^{4})(5^{-8})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{4})(5^{-8}) = 5^{4-8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{4})(5^{-8})} = 5^{-4}} $